Resume with your lives
by EuphoricWarrior
Summary: Obviously opinions are regarded as witchcraft. BURN AT THE STAKE!
1. Reviews

I wish that you all could understand where I'm coming from…

I like to read and know that the quality isn't bad.

The things I've mentioned are some of the reasons as why it makes me so mad.

OC's are just a pet peeve of mine. I don't care that people use them. Sometimes they are necessary to be used. But the ones that really piss me off are when they have no relation to the Kirby universe at all and, well, from the example I gave in the first chapter… A human from earth falls in love with MK. Goodness, that's not interesting at all and I don't care about it.

Obviously the first chapter of this was the "heat of the moment" kind of thing; note the over-usage of caps lock. These things just make me really mad. Yes I was indeed ranting, Cloey22…

I don't like that I can't come on here anymore and relax by reading a nice fanfiction.

Most of the stuff on here is humor and not a nice solid fanfiction.

I used to be able to just click on a fanfiction and just know if it was good or not. Not quite anymore.

I just want people to pay more attention to the content they are putting out on this archive, please.

Because now days I have nothing of quality that I can sit back and enjoy.

SplashTail,

Even if this does get deleted and my account flagged, I don't care. You'll still remember it, along with everyone else that has read it. It'll still be in your mind and you'll still remember all of the things that I've said.

Athena,

I'll let them. I can't control other people of course… and if I could you wouldn't see any OC fics now would you…

Red,

Well then I'm a very insulting person for having opinions. I don't care that I've insulted you; I'm addressing the issues that are arising in this archive, because they make me angry.

For example, I myself even have an OC story! IMAGINE THAT! I didn't write it, and will not write it because I know that I wouldn't ever read it if I were another person. I do myself a favor in that sense.

I am most definitely not trying to turn anybody against anyone else… One could say I was turning everyone against me, but I don't care about that. Kind of used to that sort of thing.

This OC problem has actually already been resolved in a way. I'm glad that now in our character selection, that you can select 'OC'. It's sort of a warning sign saying "don't click this story you, won't like it."

I've had a lot of very bad experiences with OC fanfictions and that is why I don't like them. If you'd like to show me a really good/well-written fanfiction with an OC for the main character, go ahead. I'll read it. But in all my time searching for something that isn't terribly delivered, I've never found one myself so I stopped trying.

Final point:

If you're not willing to see my side of the story then you all shouldn't have reviewed in the first place.


	2. To ImaginaryStory and sonickirby

This chapter is talking to ImaginaryStoryWriter and sonickirbypokemonfan :

Thank you so much. You're the first reviewers that I've seen that actually can respect another's opinion.

If everyone else would have reviewed like this, I would have apologized to them each individually.

I'll apologize to you both, and strictly only you two, because you both seem more reasonable.

What I said could have been delivered better and I knew it would offend many people. The main root reason why all of these things make me so angry is because of my personal experiences.

I love to read and write Kirby fanfiction. I have written Kirby fanfiction (theulti…).

It seems as if, when I spend weeks and months on a Kirby fanfiction that I just love to death. I can't wait to post it on the archive and I'm just thinking about how many people will love it. I spend so much time and put my blood sweat and tears into it. Analyzing each detail, making sure the mood and atmosphere of the story is how I want. Everything has to be PERFECT! AHHH! So then I am so proud of the work I have done and am so excited to post my new story on the archive.

Needless to say, I've gotten my hopes up. I end up posting the new story that I have literally slaved over and put so much work and thought into. Four weeks later: 2 reviews, 1 favorite…? My story gets buried!

It's kind of like doing a science fair project.

You spend five hours in this darn thing! You make sure every calculation and every experiment is done correctly. You analyze it and make sure there aren't any errors with any of the material. You then decorate it and put all of these nice pretty designs on it to make it appealing to the eye. You're now done with this project and it's the nicest project you've ever seen. You are so proud of yourself for making such a beautiful work of art.

The next day you bring it into school and look around at everyone else's projects. Wow! All of the other projects… don't quite look that… good. You're sure yours is definitely going to win!

You don't even place. Plus, the grade for the project is like a… 70?

Wow, I just love getting 70's on something I worked five hours on and made sure was correct.

This is what I'm dealing with right now, to the point where I'm not posting anything anymore. I don't see a reason why, it won't be read. Instead I see these other things that people don't put as much work into and I wish that I could get recognized for trying my hardest to make a story beautiful.

It makes me really disappointed and just, very let down. I'm getting a 70 on a science fair project. Why do I even try.

And strictly for you both, I apologize for the first chapter because those weren't even the real reasons I was mad. I don't hate OC's, like I said… I even have some of my own. Those things I said were just ranting and such.

I'm sorry for being analblasted but at least try and see this from my point of view.


	3. ssss

Red Stained Princess

That's actually kind of frightening... I didn't target your story… I promise…

I literally came up with that name off the top of my head; I've never seen your story before in my entire life.

I really didn't target your story, and couldn't have because I've never read it at all. I remembered this stupid story I read a long time ago and… it was just not good.

I think that's like one of those weird coincidences because I'm very serious about never even seeing your story before. I promise!

There's a big cliché with taking a human OC and pairing it with Meta Knight and so to prove that point I was like "oh Jessica seems like a name someone would use…"

I guess it was…

I'm sorry about that.

All of you others:

Thank you for finally realizing. Now that you understand my side, I apologize.


End file.
